Snapshots From The Guild
by Amara Calla
Summary: Entry for The 100 Themes Challenge. Snapshots of extracts, missing scenes and other points of view's of scenes in the books. Will contain canon and wacky, insane or fun non-canon pairings! Please read and review! T to be safe.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi, I'm back, with another fandom! This is my first fic for The Black Magician Trilogy and I'm not sure if it's any good... :S**

**But I'm hoping it is! I am taking on the 100 Themes Challenge but don't expect regular updates, I'll just upload things as I write them so prepare to deal with my erratic mind! Mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BMT! Clear?  
**

Theme: Introduction

Characters: Young Cery and Sonea, brief mention of OC Thief

Setting: Pre-Trilogy

Sonea was walking through the streets of the West Quarter, making her way home when she decided to take a less crowded route and turned a corner. At first sight, the alleyway looked deserted, but as Sonea walked forward a few steps, she spotted a hidden alcove which revealed a boy crouching in the shadows examining something on his hand. He looked young, the same age as her, or maybe a few years older. The boy's back was to Sonea but she read the tension in his shoulders and got the feeling that he was hiding from someone. She walked up behind the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello!" She said brightly.

"Hai!" The boy exclaimed, whirling round in surprise with a small knife clutched in his hand. "Did Rassook send you? 'Cause if he did, you can tell him that I ain't the squimp, it was my da that got them in rub... Oh." His angry statement trailed off at the end and his piercing grey eyes widened as he realised he was shouting at a small girl who was backing away warily at the sight of his knife. "Sorry, I thought you was a knife."

"That's alright?" Sonea said, phrasing it almost as a question. She let herself take a good look at the boy. From his messy hair to his ragged clothes, the boy was a mess. On the back of his hand was a deep cut oozing blood.

"Ouch," she said. "You should get that looked at. Come with me, my ma'll clean you up. She's a servant in one of the big houses!" She tacked on proudly before heading down the alleyway. Sonea looked over her shoulder to find the boy still in the same position. "Are you comin'?"

The boy looked at Sonea, then at his hand, then back to Sonea again and shrugged. "I suppose. You seem right-sided enough to me." He strode forward to catch up with her.

"The big house is amazin', just wait 'till you see it! Can you believe that we each get our own bedroom? Oh, yeah..." She paused, "I'm Sonea, by the way."

"Nice to meet ya, Sonea. I'm Cery."

It was the start of a great friendship.

**A/N: I was reading The Magicians Guild (again) when I saw a part that I must have missed before. It's near the start before Sonea gets help from the Thieves and she and Cery start talking about their parents. Sonea says that before her mom died, her parents used to be servants in one of the big houses. It doesn't say exactly when her mom died (as far as I know) or when Sonea and Cery met, so they are quite young here. Not sure how young, I'll leave that to you to decide. I have no idea whether I got the slang right...  
**

**Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee Review! You know you wanna! ;D  
**


	2. Love

**A/N: Hi, I'm back again with the second drabble (is that what these are called?) and I hope it lives up to your expectations. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and/or added me to their favourites, it made my day and encouraged me to write more. In general, you guys thought that I managed the slang well, which makes me so ecstatic! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BMT, but if anyone wants to give it to me, I'll willingly take it off their hands! Anyone... Anyone at all? No? Ah well, worth a try...  
**

Theme: Love

Characters: Akkarin, Sonea, Takan, brief mention of Rothen

Setting: The High Lord

High Lord Akkarin stood at the top of the stairs of his residence, blending into the shadows, looking down at the girl – no, the woman - twirling around with a dreamy smile on her face, artfully arranging flowers around the main room. As she had put it - "If I am going to be living here, we're gonna need to brighten the place up a bit." As Akkarin had given her an amused half smile, Sonea glided towards the black curtains, tearing them down and replacing them with a warm red coloured material. In a matter of seconds she had completely changed the room, making it welcoming and a little less dark – _Just like my heart, _Akkarin thought, then started, _Wait, where did that come from?_

He considered the way he felt when Sonea smiled at him, the way he felt so elated when she did something to show that she trusted him. _No,_ he determined, _It's not... No, I am just glad that I finally have a friend that trusts me, that I don't have to hide part of my life from. Yes, that's it._

Akkarin was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his servant standing behind him observing his expressions until he called out softly. "Master."

The High Lord jumped slightly and turned. "What is it that has you in such rapture? It must be something so mind consuming for you to have such attentiveness that you allowed me to startle you! I have tried many times to no avail!" Takan said with a teasing grin.

Akkarin gave a smirk. "Why Takan, you make this sound as if it is a game you play regularly."

"Oh, but it is, High Lord, Lady Sonea's servant believed that it was not possible to catch you unaware- I disagreed."

Akkarin stiffened slightly at the sound of Sonea's name and his expression became serious again. Takan sighed. _Guess he needs a little push, _he thought to himself before stepping around Akkarin and 'tripping', nudging his master slightly, knocking him out of the shadows and into the light. "My most humble apologies, High Lord!" Takan cried with an almost unnoticeable mocking edge to his voice as he bowed and left to complete his chores. Sonea looked up at the sound of the title and a smile graced her face as she noticed Akkarin. "Hello!"

"Good afternoon, Sonea." A familiar half smile appeared as he descended the staircase.

"High Lord," she bowed, "I didn't realise you were here! I thought you left earlier this morning."

He replied as he moved towards his wine collection. "I did, but the rumour of an Ichani slave proved to be false and now I find myself at a loose end. May I offer you a glass of Anuren Dark?"

"No, thank you. I don't care for it myself."

Akkarin poured himself a single glass of wine and, grasping the delicate stem of the glass, made his way over to his favourite armchair near the window. He gestured to the chair opposite him, wordlessly asking Sonea to sit. She obliged.

"How were your classes today?"He asked.

"They were fine, if not a little boring, we..." she broke off and stood, staring at something through the window. He stood too and followed her gaze, through the thin pane of glass, to see what had captured her attention. Rothen was walking past, looking haggard and stressed. Sonea had a strange look on her face.

"Sonea, are you happy?" Akkarin asked impulsively, not sure where the question had come from. She looked at him, surprised.

"Yes... I think I am... I like it here, but I miss Rothen. He was – is – like a father to me." Sonea looked down as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

Akkarin knew that he had to do _something_ to rid her eyes of sadness, "Then I give you permission to visit him, as long as you don't reveal my secret." He smiled as her face lit up.

"Really? Thank you, thank you so much!" And with that, Sonea reached up onto her tiptoes and kissed Akkarin on the cheek before dashing through the door.

He stood stock still, staring at the spot where she disappeared. He touched his cheek. Takan bustled past, cleaning up Akkarin's wineglass and muttering to himself under his breath.

Akkarin couldn't deny it anymore. He felt the familiar sensation, the light-headedness and he knew what it was. He knew _exactly_ what it was, because he had felt it before, just once.

Love. Pure, simple love.

**A/N: I like cheeky Takan! Whenever I re-read the bit where he mutters under his breath, I imagine him saying _Deniiiiaaal! _in an annoying sing-songy voice... But that's just me and my crazy brain...  
**

**Overall, I like the idea of this chapter but the middle bit was a bit of a struggle for me to get down. Even now, I think it sounds a bit too formal, what do you guys think?**

**Please review, it makes me happy! Like half-naked Akkarin... *drool*  
**


	3. Light

**A/N: Hmmm... Not much to say... Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love y'all!**

**Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Would if I could, but I can't so I don't... Whaddaya mean that didn't make sense? It did in my head, so it counts as a disclaimer!  
**

Theme: Light

Characters: Rothen, Dannyl, Sonea, Lorkin, Dorrien

Setting: After the Trilogy

Dannyl stood in a familiar room, his hand comfortingly on Dorrien's shoulder as the younger man stared with bright eyes at the thin figure lying on the bed. A black-robed figure stood by. Tears streamed down Sonea's face but she whispered soothing words to Lorkin, who was hugging her and burying his face into the material of her robes. They both looked up at the sound of a rasping voice coming from the figure. "Don't cry..." Rothen said. "Remember that I... have led a full... and happy life, there is no... reason for tears."

He looked around at his visitors, his first novice – a dear friend, his son – his only child, the woman he had adopted as a daughter, and the young boy who had brought joy and hope to a world that had seemed bleak and dismal after the Great Battle. "I want to... thank all of you... for the happiness you... brought into my life..." He searched all of their faces, as if memorising them. "Thank... you..."

Rothen closed his eyes and smiled, a peaceful expression crossing his face. "Grandfather!" Lorkin cried. A soft light seemed to radiate from the old man's body, intensifying until it filled the whole room, shining bright enough to illuminate the dark night that had settled upon the Magicians Guild. A golden wisp of what looked like sparkling dust engulfed his body, creating a luminous barrier around the bed before brightening to a blinding white, dazzling the occupants of the room. They felt a warm breeze caressing their faces gently. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the light disappeared along with Rothen, leaving only a room full of friends and family mourning a great man's passing.

**A/N: I was wondering what a magician dying of natural causes would look like, then I realised that the next theme was light so I wrote this. I thought that, since Sonea saw Rothen as a father figure, she would raise Lorkin to call Rothen grandfather...  
**

**Please don't throw sharp things at me, I didn't want to kill off Rothen either but I needed an older magician and I wanted it to be emotional... Please tell me if I succeeded... in a REVIEW!  
**


End file.
